Para saber quien eres, debo saber quien fuiste
by AnimesNextGeneration SNYC
Summary: Días después de la batalla contra Momoshiki; Boruto decide que ya es hora de hablar personalmente con su padre para poder aclarar ciertas cosas. Pero no cosas acerca de la vida presente del fuerte y valiente séptimo Hokage, sino del pasado de un niño huérfano lleno de sueños… Uzumaki Naruto (Two Shot).


Para saber quien eres, debo saber quien fuiste.

 _Disclaimer:_ Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a su creador Masashi kishimoto.

Boruto Uzumaki. Ese nombre se había convertido en una de las más grandes y jóvenes leyendas ninjas de toda la aldea.  
El hijo del séptimo Hokage contaba con un enorme poder, aunque en una batalla difícil cualquier shinobi estaría de acuerdo en que el poder no lo es todo.  
Según la importante opinión de Naruto y Sasuke, la confianza fue la técnica más poderosa que Boruto había utilizado en batalla. Confiar en sí mismo hizo que el adolescente lograra algo que a su edad era casi imposible; destruir a un poderoso enemigo el casi extinto Clan Otsusuki. No era algo normal que un niño lograse derrotar a un enemigo como Momoshiki con un simple Rasengan.  
Si bien al principio Boruto había sido calificado como un farsante después de sus trampas en los exámenes Chunin, ahora era catalogado como un ninja muy valiente, fuerte y seguro de sí mismo.  
Sus acciones anteriores habían sido totalmente compensadas después de demostrarle a la aldea lo que era capaz de hacer por sí mismo. Pero aun con su fama de héroe, Boruto sentía que todo se lo debía a su maestro Sasuke y a su padre… por sobre todo a su padre.  
Gracias a su tío, Boruto por fin había comprendido lo que significaba ser un verdadero shinobi y el esfuerzo que estos presentaban en cada una de sus acciones, ya sean grandes o pequeñas.  
Sin embargo aún había un problemático misterio que el adolescente no lograba comprender del todo, y eso hacía que su intriga le carcomiera cada vez más.  
Ese enigmático misterio tenía un nombre en específico: Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

Los exámenes Chunin habían sido cancelados al final por la inconveniente batalla que habían tenido hace unos días.  
Los que ya había ganado en primer lugar, ya se habían calificados como ninjas Chunin de segundo nivel. Por desgracia Boruto debía volver repetir su examen el año próximo, mientras que Sarada y Mitsuki decidieron quedarse un año más como Genin junto al hijo del séptimo Hokage.  
Si pasaban los exámenes lo harían juntos como un verdadero equipo ganador.  
Mitsuki y Sarada seguían entrenando y siguiendo las órdenes de Konohamaru-sensei, mientras que Bolt estaba bajo el entrenamiento de su tío Sasuke.  
Nada era sencillo teniendo a un miembro de Clan Uchiha como maestro, pero tampoco era imposible aprender ciertas técnicas.  
Naruto también había cambiado su forma de trabajar, ahora si se tomaba su tiempo para estar junto a sus hijos y esposa. Mientras que estos no podían estar más complacidos.  
El Séptimo Hokage había aprendido una gran lección: No poner sus deberes antes que a su familia.

Todos los aspirantes a Chunin habían terminado de entrenar muy tarde. Ya casi era media noche y Boruto tuvo que someterse al entrenamiento duro de Sasuke.  
Al adolescente le dolían todos los huesos, aunque ese dolor seguramente era el fruto de un forzoso día.  
Sus compañeros de equipo y su maestro se habían dado cuenta de lo distraído que se había presentado esa mañana, aunque aún no sabían cuál era la razón.  
Boruto iba camino a casa con la mirada algo pérdida, como si estuviera muy hundido en sus pensamientos. Recordaba que hace unos días atrás había sido hospitalizado después de usar el Rasengan y su padre estuvo con él en la guardia esperando su recuperación, aun así no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Naruto acerca de todos aquellos acontecimientos.  
No dejaba de pensar en que por fin conocía el verdadero poder de su padre.  
En esa misma batalla, después de que su padre fue secuestrado, una pregunta o más bien un enigma revoloteaba en los pensamientos de Boruto... ¿Cuál es la historia de la vida pasada de su padre? Respirando hondo y con un cansado suspiro Bolt miro hacia delante por un momento.  
En frente de él estaba la imagen de su casa. Sasuke ya le había avisado a Hinata que tardarían más horas entrenando, así que suponía que nadie lo esperaría.  
Seguramente su padre ya estaba dormido después de un día de trabajo, sin embargo se debatía en si debía o no entrar a su casa.

Finalmente opto por entrar. La oscuridad reinaba en cada uno de los ciertos, así que se dirigió despacio a su cuarto si hacer el menor ruido.  
Bolt se inmovilizó por un momento frente a la puerta de su recamara, suspiro y luego entro.

—Hola Boruto —saludó una aguda voz desde el cuarto.

Estando de espaldas y con un pequeño grito retumbando a cada esquina, Boruto se pegó el susto de su vida. Si había algo que odiaba era que se le aparecieran en frente por sorpresa, pero teniendo en cuenta de que se trataba de su padre no le dio mucha importancia.

—Oye tranquilo —tranquilizó Naruto con una sonrisa —. Tendrías que haber visto tu cara, ni que yo fuera un fantasma —dijo el Hokage tratando de forzar una falsa sonrisa.

A pesar del buen humor fingido por parte de su padre, Boruto no estaba sonriendo y mucho menos carcajeándose, sino que estaba muy serio y eso no era algo muy normal en él.  
Naruto se dio cuenta de esto y decidió ponerse firme frente a su hijo.

—Ven aquí amigo, siéntate. Creo que los dos nos merecemos una charla —afirmó Naruto como si estuviera sacándose un gran peso de encima. Una sonrisa triste e irónica abandonó de sus labios —. Creo que debimos hablar desde hace mucho tiempo.

Boruto obedeció y se sentó al lado de su padre en la orilla de la cama. El niño se quedó callado unos minutos, como si no supiera que decirle al hombre que estaba junto a él en ese momento. No era muy bueno con las palabras sinceramente.

—Sí. Si debimos hablar antes, pero conociéndome creo que no te habría escuchado en nada de lo que me hubieras dicho —dijo Boruto bajando un poco la mirada.

Ambos se quedaron en total silencio, alguno debía empezar a hablar en algún momento como para romper el hielo. Naruto miro a su hijo a los ojos, ese par de zafiros tan idénticos y a la vez tan diferentes de sí mismo.  
Boruto se vio en él, una cara más vieja que la otra, pero a fin de cuentas las mismas facciones.

—Papa, ¿podrías hablarme de ti, acerca de tu vida cuando eras más joven? —preguntó Boruto esta vez un poco más confiado de sí mismo y en la respuesta de su padre.

—Bueno, creo que debes conocer mi pasado. Pero es una larga historia, así que nos convendría comenzar desde el principio —Naruto sonrió y dejo que Boruto se acomodara en su cama.

—Tío Sasuke me dijo que eras un niño muy solitario, pero no entendí muy bien lo que quiso decirme con eso —confesó el adolescente ya acostado y tapado.

Naruto se quedó en silencio unos minutos, reflexionando sobre su pasado. Al ver el silencio incomodo decidió sonreír y comenzar a narrar la historia de su vida.

—Todo comenzó un poco después de que yo naciera. Ya sabes muy bien que tu abuelo era el cuarto Hokage Minato Namikaze y que murió al sellar al zorro de nueve colas intentando proteger a la aldea. Cuando nací, intentaron secuestrar a tu abuela Kushina, mi madre, pero mi padre logro rescatarme justo a tiempo. Aun así secuestraron a mi madre y lograron extraer a Kurama desde el interior de ella. Kurama es el verdadero nombre del zorro de nueve colas que ahora habita en mí.  
Tu abuelo logró rescatar a tu abuela, sin embargo Kurama debía ser sellado nuevamente.  
El plan de mi madre había sido usar el resto de su chakra para encerrar nuevamente al zorro dentro de ella otra vez y luego morir con el dentro suyo.  
Pero la mitad del chakra de Kurama fue encerrado dentro de mí, para lograrlo mi padre uso un sello de muerte que acabó con su vida. Ambos murieron después de esto, pero con su sacrificio lograron salvar a la aldea. Apenas había nacido y ya era huérfano de madre y padre, sin mencionar el bebé o niño más odiado de toda Konoha —Naruto se pausó unos minutos acariciando el cabello de su hijo, con una mirada notablemente triste, pero luego continúo —. La devastación de Konoha nunca fue culpa mía, sin embargo me gane el odio de todos los aldeanos por culpa de Kurama. Al verme a mí, a ver mis ojos… solo podían ver a un zorro malvado y dañino en vez de a un solitario niño.  
Desde el comienzo mi vida fue muy dura, tuve que aprender a cuidarme yo solo hasta que fui lo suficiente mayor como para vivir solo. Pero ahora sé que jamás hubiera logrado nada sin la ayuda de Iruka-sensei, que es como mi padre y del tercer Hokage.  
Siempre me gane la humillación, el odio y la discriminación de parte de los niños de mi clase y de los adultos en general, y aunque no lo demostraba me afectaba demasiado esta tan… tan solo. Me lastimaba por dentro ver a todos esos niños con madre y padre, sabiendo que yo anhelaba conocer el amor de una familia.  
Cuando empecé a formar parte del equipo siete, fue cuando verdaderamente sentí el verdadero a mor de una familia, de tener personas por las cuales darías la vida.  
Tu tío Sasuke no siempre fue mi aliado, antes fuimos enemigos hasta que una de nuestras peleas ambos perdimos uno de nuestros brazos en señal de nuestra infinita hermandad.  
Otra persona que siempre había creído en mi fue tu madre, sin embargo jamás me di cuenta de ellos sino hasta que uno de nuestros antiguos enemigos la secuestró… su nombre era Toneri Otsusuki.  
Hubo momento en mi vida en que quise tirar la toalla y rendirme totalmente, pero luego pensaba en Hinata, en tu tío Sasuke, en tu tía Sakura y en todos los que me querían… sentía que no podía fallarles ni aunque quisiera.  
Después de mi adolescencia me gané el respeto de muchas personas que se convirtieron en mis compañeros y amigos. En la cuarta guerra mundial shinobi perdimos a muchas personas, entre ellos a tu tío Neji del cual aprendí muchas lecciones de vida.  
Luego de salvar Konoha me case con tu madre y cumplí mi sueño de convertirme en Hokage.  
Sin mencionar que tuve dos hermoso hijos —Boruto se sentó en la cama y sonrió —. Sabes Bolt, tú te pareces a mi cuando tenía tu edad. Un niño travieso queriendo llamar la atención de todo el mundo —finalizó Naruto un poco más serio.

—Papa lo siento, tienes razón sabes. Todo lo que hice fue solo para llamar tu atención —confesó Boruto con una triste mirada.

—Eso ya no importa Bolt, además, yo también te pido perdón por todo. Por no tomarte en cuenta cuando se supone debería escucharte como todo buen padre. Pero ahora ya lo entiendes, en mi trabajo no solo quiero proteger a la aldea, sino también a la hermosa familia que nunca antes tuve. Hima, tu madre y tú lo son todo para mí.

—Papa… —Boruto se incorporó y abrazo a su padre. Naruto sonrió y aplasto felizmente a su hijo contra su pecho. El adolecente continuó —… por fin logro comprenderte ahora papa.

— ¿A qué te refieres Bolt? —preguntó Naruto mirando a su hijo con algo de intriga.

—Es que hace poco recordé que en mi primer día de entrenamiento con el tío Sasuke, el me hablo un poco sobre ti, y yo no comprendí lo que me quiso decir ese día. Me dijo que si quería saber quién eres, primero debo saber quién fuiste en tú pasado… Y ahora lo sé.

Naruto sonrió de lado. Boruto definitivamente se parecía mucho a él en todos los sentidos. Un niño travieso, seguro y con valor para logrará sus objetivos.  
Algún día su hijo seria idéntico a él, incluso quien sabe, hasta podría convertirse en el futuro nuevo Hokage. Pero para eso faltaba mucho del camino por recorrer, incluso a Naruto le faltaba recorrer su mucho de su camino ninja aun.  
Naruto se levantó de la cama y arropó a Boruto.

—Hasta mañana Bolt, que descanses —dicho esto Naruto salio del cuarto.

* * *

Boruto se quedó mirando el techo por unos minutos, el cansancio ya le estaba ganando. Sus pensamientos aun eran muy claros, se sentía el niño más afortunado del mundo al tener a su familia a su lado. Ahora si sus metas en la vida eran muy claras, al igual que los sueños de Mitsuki y Sarada.

—Algún día yo me convertiré en Hokage… ¡ese es mi camino ninja! —exclamó Boruto.

El niño sonrió por última vez antes de quedarse dormido, sus sueños serian su sostén ahora.

* * *

Naruto pudo escuchar la última frase, le recordaba a una persona en especial. Una lagrimita salio de sus pupilas azules, algún día Boruto sería un gran ninja y con ayuda de Sasuke elegiría bien su camino. Tal vez algún día la historia shinobi volvería a ver a un simple y pobre niño huérfano con gran un sueño y con esperanzas por cumplir… si esto llegara a pasar seguramente se acordarían bien de su nombre… Naruto Uzumaki.

Fin.


End file.
